haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
The Fight of the Previously Spineless (Episode)
・ しの い |Moto Konjō-Nashi No Tatakai}} is the twenty-second episode of Haikyū!! Second Season, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on March 5th, 2016. The opening theme of this episode is FLY HIGH!! by Burnout Syndromes and the ending theme is Hatsunetsu by Tacica. Overview Yamaguchi is subbed in as the pinch server and his serves are able to gain Karasuno more points. The gap between the two teams have shrunk, but Oikawa's strong serves win Aobajohsai the second set. Now they have to get to the third set to determine the winners. Plot A flashback shows when Tadashi previously left the group after the game against Wakutani South. He is revealed to have sought out Ukai and apologize for feeling he wasted an opportunity when he had been placed into the game. Tadashi recalls Ukai's words from their last match against Fukurōdani during the summer training camp about how important it is to fight back after being attacked. Tadashi understood why he had been placed into the game but feels like he had failed. At that moment, Tadashi requests a second chance to prove himself. Back in the game, Kyōtani is up to serve again. He delivers a powerful spike that Daichi is able to receive but goes long toward the net and Matsukawa is able to get a direct spike past Hinata. Getting ready for the next serve, Asahi suggests the back row step back a bit as he believes the serve will not be dropped to the front. Daichi, Nishinoya and Tanaka agree. Kyōtani serves again but Tanaka is able to receive, allowing Kageyama to set for Hinata and gaining a point back when he lands the spike. Hinata is given the ball and readies himself to serve when he notices Takeda announce a substitution. Tadashi is being subbed in for Hinata. As the two are switching, Hinata tells Tadashi to go score ten points. Tadashi is bewildered as he points out doing this would end the game, exactly what Hinata meant. Tanaka urges Tadashi to shove the ball in Seijoh's face, while Asahi advises him to stay calm and Kageyama and Tsukishima say to just get the ball over the net. The waiting players all strike a pose and cheer for Tadashi. As he waits for the whistle, Tadashi recalls when Shimada was explaining the eight second time limit to serve after the whistle is blown. Shimada had noticed Tadashi would flinch when the whistle sounded during the Wakutani match and tells him not to be so nervous. Out of the flashback, Oikawa notices Tadashi's demeanor. The whistle is blown and after several seconds, Tadashi jumps and serves. The ball goes directly to the back end of the Seijoh side and Watari calls it to be going out. At the last moment, the ball suddenly drops and everyone is stunned when the ball is called to have landed in. The Karasuno team cheers loudly at Tadashi's service ace, including three female fans who were supporting Seijoh but became wrapped up in the moment. Watari apologizes for misjudging but is told not to worry about it. Oikawa remarks this is the reason he cannot stand jump float serves. As Tanaka is praising Tadashi, Tsukishima says that they shouldn't be surprised about the result. Tanaka begins to yell at him, thinking that Tsukishima is not being supportive only for Tsukishima to add that Tadashi has been the one working the hardest on his serve the last several months. Tadashi becomes emotional at hearing Tsukishima noticed his hard work and believed he would succeed. As Tadashi goes to serve again, Ukai explains how the serve is the one weapon in which a player can score with their own skills. The serve is the one weapon that is unaffected by the block and can be used in any number of ways. Tadashi's next serve goes directly to Kyōtani who prepares to receive only for the ball to change and cause Kyōtani to dodge before getting hit in the face but the ball still bounced off his arm and out of bounds. Tadashi again receives great praise from the team. As his next serve is sent over, Hanamaki calls to receive the ball and surprises Karasuno by receiving it over-handed, the most effective way to handle a jump float serve. Tadashi instantly becomes worried at seeing Seijoh is now on the attack. Iwaizumi spikes the ball but Tadashi receives as the ball hit his shoulder. He is determined not to give the serve back yet. Kageyama covers the ball and Tsukishima bounces the ball off Oikawa's hand to score. Before the next serve, Coach Irihata calls for a time-out. Tadashi continues to receive praise from Sugawara and Hinata, all the while hiding the pain from receiving the spike, while Iwaizumi reflects on how Tadashi was able to receive his spike, though Oikawa believes it was just pure luck. As he watches from the stands, Shimada remembers when Tadashi had come to him asking to learn the jump float and how upset he was at not being able to do things like the rest of the first years and the team and wanting the strength to be able to fight back on his own. The time-out ends and Tadashi is back to serve. He remembers how Shimada instructed him to aim for the top belt of the net in order to refrain from giving the opposing team the chance to control the ball. As he serves, the ball hits the top of the net and goes in. It lands before Watari can save it. Karasuno and Seijoh are now tied. Before his next serve, Tadashi realizes his tosses have been low and Oikawa advises his team to stay calm even though they already are. Tadashi serves again but notices the ball has a small spin to it which will not allow it to shift as much as it normally would. Iwaizumi does an over-hand receive and Oikawa sets to Hanamaki. Tsukishima had followed the ball and got a one touch. Tanaka saves the ball and Kageyama sends the last hit to Asahi. Going up against a triple block, Asahi slams the ball against the blockers with enough force that it is sent out of bounds and brings Karasuno to match point. With everyone on edge, Tadashi serves again. Watari receives and Iwaizumi is sent the last hit that bounces off Tadashi's arm and goes out. With his serving now over, Hinata is called back onto the court and is right away rotated with Nishinoya. When Hinata joins back with the other waiting players, Tadashi promises that next time he will get ten points. The players on court feel the new chance given to them by Tadashi and are determined not to let it go to waste. Daichi receives Hanamaki's serve and Asahi scores past a double block. Karasuno is back at match point but Matsukawa quickly takes back the point. With the score tied once more, Kindaichi starts becoming too focused and fearful of this possibly being the last game for the third years and doesn't even jump to block when Tsukishima spikes. He is calmed down by Iwaizumi and is able to play normally again. Hanamaki receives Asahi's spike. The ball goes over the net and Tsukishima and Kageyama attempt to block but Oikawa manages to set it back to Kindaichi who scores after hitting the ball off Asahi's arm. Oikawa is now up to serve. He serves and Nishinoya dives for the ball but it goes flying toward the stands, putting Aobajohsai to set point. Seeing how he and Nishinoya can't do it alone, Daichi enlists Asahi to help receive the serve. Ukai believes this is a wise choice as Oikawa's serves deal more with power over control. Oikawa serves and Daichi dives forward to save it. Kindaichi attempts a direct spike and Tanaka is able to receive with his right arm. Kageyama sets to Asahi. Hanamaki receives and sends the ball to Oikawa. Kyōtani and Kindaichi run forward but Oikawa sets to Iwaizumi who hits the ball off Tsukishima's arm and scores the winning set point. As the teams are switching sides, Tadashi marvels how amazing Oikawa's serves are and Hinata compliments that his are amazing as well. Tanaka and Nishinoya approach and compliment Tadashi on his serves. Though grateful, Tadashi feels that only half of his serves were good. Tanaka states that they should then celebrate the ones he felt were good and he should save his concerns for later. With the game going into full sets, Daichi reflects the times the two teams have faced off against one another. From the very first practice match until now at the semi-finals; each side always competing with everything they have with the determination to win. The final set, and final battle, soon begins. Debut Characters Locations Appearances Characters *Kei Tsukishima *Tobio Kageyama *Keishin Ukai *Kiyoko Shimizu *Ittetsu Takeda *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Shigeru Yahaba *Shinji Watari *Akira Kunimi *Sadayuki Mizoguchi *Nobuteru Irihata *Kentarō Kyōtani *Takahiro Hanamaki *Shōyō Hinata *Asahi Azumane *Issei Matsukawa *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Saeko Tanaka *Hitoka Yachi *Yū Nishinoya *Daichi Sawamura *Kiyoko Shimizu *Kōshi Sugawara *Chikara Ennoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Tōru Oikawa *Hajime Iwaizumi *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Kōtarō Bokuto (flashback only) Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Errors Difference between Anime and Manga *Before Tadashi's first jump float, the manga shows him recalling his previous serve during the Wakutani game. This was skipped in the anime. *The episode shows three female fans cheering for Seijoh. There were only two in the manga. *After Tadashi's second jump float, the manga shows Saeko questioning what the serve is and Shimada explaining how the jump float serve works. This was skipped in the anime. *When Tadashi receive's Iwaizumi's spike, in the anime he is shown standing when he receives it. In the manga, he is down on one knee and receiving more with his chest. *The manga has Shimada say Tadashi's only weapon is his serve and what the duty of the pinch server is. Tadashi describes this in the anime. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Article stubs